DXD: Baal's Jet Black Dragon
by CTChronos
Summary: the tale follows Calvin and his journey from human to devil and how he deals with the new life and side effects of being killed and brought back to life but a mysterious new faction that are hunter any and all dragon based sacred gear users.


Hey Guys I'm making a Highschool DxD story and I don't need oc's for my main peerage but i do need oc's for other peerages they are the Belphegor Peerage (Green Coloured Evil Pieces) and Astaroth Peerage (Lavender Coloured Evil Pieces) as i need full peerage minus Kings for them as their Kings are Bella Belphegor (Female) and Astral Astaroth (Male)

You can also send in oc's for a angels, fallen angels or other mythological species you can also send in reincarnated angels for a brave saint peerage a already a part of one for Rafael (Clubs) and have places for Ace, Queen, Jack & Ten but who can send in oc's for the other positions and you can create the rules and abilities for that position and how there combinations for the black jack combo power work.

* * *

Here's the form you can follow;

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Personality:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Family:

Bio:

Point of View on Life Before Becoming A Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel etc:

Point of View on Life After Becoming A Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel etc:

Peerage:

Evil Piece/Brave Saint Position:

Evil Piece Colour: (represents the Kings devil families magic colour (e.g. Rias = red and Sona = blue)

Fears:

Weaknesses:

Powers/Magic: (Optional)

Black Jack Combos (Angels only and can only be in groups of 2-5 so either combos like Ace & Jack, Ace & Ten or Two, Five, Three, Four & Seven)

Black Jack Combo Effects: (Angels Only)

Familiar:

Sacred Gear: (Optional)

Balance Breaker: (Only If They're Sacred Gear Users)

Reaction To Becoming A Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel etc:

Relationship Yes or No:

If so Who?:

* * *

Devil Example;

Name: Calvin Crane

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Species: Human Reincarnated as a Devil

Personality: Calvin doesn't care much about anything and would either sleep around or get into a fist fight. However he does care for his friends and family every much and is the main reason gets into so many fights

Appearance: He has black hair, with gold tips red eyes, caucasian skin

Normal Attire: Dark grey shirt, grey jean and black jacket

School Attire: White Button up shirt unbuttoned, black pants and black school jacket with silver linings unbuttoned with a dark grey shirt underneath them.

Family: Ally Crane (sister), Neal Crane (father) and Amy Crane (mother)

Bio: Calvin is the oldest of two children Calvin was protective of his sister as they grew up and learn to fight and end up being a delinquent and end up not caring for much else besides from sleeping as for some reason he a sleeping disorder where he sleeps a lot and no one knows why. One day he ended up ambushed in the park but then a rogue fallen angel and use lance of light to impale him and kill him ad take some of his blood and he pasted out but he was revived by Sarah Baal as the her Rook in her peerage

Point of View on Life Before Becoming A Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel etc: He fought of nothing else other fighting, protecting his family and friends and seeping

Point of View on Life After Becoming A Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel etc: His point of view has changed much but he is now open to the real mysteries of life that lay hidden in plain sight and also use is now trying to become stronger to become the number one devil fighter

Peerage: Sarah Baal's Peerage

Evil Piece/Brave Saint Position: Evil Piece Rook

Evil Piece Colour: Grey

Fears: Losing Friends or Family, Being Too Weak, and Being Impaled

Weaknesses: Overuse Of Sacred Gear, A Overdoing It in Fights or Training plus he his vulnerable while sleeping in which he does along

Powers/Magic:

Familiar: Silver the Dire Wolf; a big grey wolf that transform form into a more werewolf like form

Sacred Gear: Imperial Dragon Blade; First Mode (Black and Red Katana like Guren's from Seraph of the End), Second Mode (Buster Blade) and Third and Final Mode (balance breaker). The Imperial Dragon Blade is a sword that acts as a key to unlocking the its balance breaker as it comes in two separate forms the power of the Jet Black Dragon, Percival in a human host body and the spirit of Percival are within the sword. The power when the host and the sword combine it increase the host speed and power.

Balancecold Breaker: Black Dragon Armour; Black Armour Modelled After a Dragon and Carries the Second Form of the Imperial Dragon Mode

Reaction To Becoming A Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel etc: After he became a devil Calvin thought he might be able to get stronger after seeing more powerful opponents in the world of the supernatural but he fear able getting impaled after his death causes him holds him back at times

Relationship Yes or No:

If so Who?:

* * *

Angel Example;

Name: Grace Bayonet

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Species: Human Reincarnated as an Angel

Personality: She is cold and mean to Devils and believes they are evil even with a peace treaty in place she believes they'll break the treaty eventually and isn't unwillingly to attack a devil when provoked. But she does have a nice side use her cold exterior to cover up her fears and kindness to she doesn't look weak.

Appearance: dirty blonde hair, DD breast and blue eyes

Clothing: she wears a white cloak over her black top and blue jeans

Family: Father Eric Bayonet (father) & Mary Belladonna (mother)

Bio: Grace's dad was chosen to become the priest of a church when she was young and that was the start of training as a young Christian warrior where she was trained by her mother to fight and use a sword and she later received the Divine Rapier as a reward for completing her training and but on that same day the church as attacked and burnt down and kill many people including her parents by the Old Satan Faction and thus started her fear of Devils and she later learnt ice magic so fire could harm her or kill anyone on her watch. The church partnered her up with Monica Williams and two where offered by Raphael to become Angels and he believe them to be noble, pure of heart and hate suffered too much in their current lives and they both accepted with Grace becoming his Queen and Monica becoming his Ten.

Point of View on Life Before Becoming A Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel etc: She believed in God and believe in his divine judgement

Point of View on Life After Becoming A Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel etc: she believe that she was blessed with another chance at following god's divine will even though she knows Michael is now God

Peerage: Seraphi Angel Raphael's Peerage

Evil Piece/Brave Saint Position: Queen; the rules of a brave Saint queen will be revealed later

Evil Piece Colour: (represents the Kings devil families magic colour (e.g. Rias = red and Sona = blue)

Fears: Falling From Heaven, Devils (partial) and using the any part of the male that isn't normally out it the open (so like the chest, or seeing their underwear not stuff arms, legs, feet & their faces)

Weaknesses: Demonic Powers, Over analysising/underestimating opponents

Powers/Magic: Light Magic, Holy Magic & Ice Magic

Black Jack Combos: Queen & Ten, Queen & Jack, Queen & Ace

Black Jack Combo Effects: Queen & Ten: 20 increases defence power

Queen & Jack: Increases Magic Power

Queen & Ace: Increases Magic, Speed, Defense & Divine Power

Familiar: None

Holy Sword: Divine Rapier; Uses Light & Holy Magic to Increase its Power and Users Speed (a holy sword of Excalibur)

Sacred Gear: None

Balance Breaker: None

Reaction To Becoming A Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel etc:

Relationship Yes or No:

If so Who?:


End file.
